Heart of the Phantom
by star29818
Summary: HeartlandPhantom Stallion cross. Sam and Ace are both injured in an accident caused by none other than Linc Slocum. Ace is sent to Heartland to recover, and Sam feels abandoned. Some JS, TA, and LOTZ OF HORSIES! UPDATED! FINALLY!
1. The Accident

**A/N: Okay, I don't own anything. I don't own Ace, Sam, Jake, Jen, Blaze, and I don't own the Phantom. Although I wish I could own that stallion.**

Samantha Forster looked into the warm, August sunshine.

Since it was Saturday, she had been working on the ranch since six that morning and now, almost three o'clock, and wanted to take a break. She stood from where she was weeding Gram's garden and started walking to the house, but then she heard a nicker from the pasture.

Ace stood by the gate, directly across from Sam, and nickered again.

"You wanna go for a ride, boy?" She crooned as she walked to the mustang and rubbed his nose. When she pulled her hand away he bobbed his head up and down a few times, and she laughed. "I'm supposed to take that as a yes, right?" Ace pranced a little and watched her, and she could see mischief in his big brown eyes. "All right, sneaky, I'll go tell Gram that me and you will be going out for a while." With that she gave him one more kiss on his velvety nose, and then continued on to the house.

When she got there and walked into the kitchen, she couldn't find Gram. Or anyone else for that matter. She knew that Dad was on the range, and Brynna was at work. But Gram was supposed to stay home and watch after her and Cody, _though,_ she thought. _I think an almost sixteen year old can watch out for herself._

She walked around the downstairs, calling "Gram? Cody?" then did the same with the upstairs. She walked back downstairs when her efforts proved worthless. That's when she saw the note stuck on the fridge.

**_Sam,_ **It said.** _I had to drive to Darton for some things, and I took Cody with me. I trust you to look after the ranch while I'm gone, though I should only be a couple of hours. Love, Gram._**

She looked around for a pencil, found one, flipped the page over and scribbled her own note.

_**Gram, gone out for a ride on Ace to War Drum Flats. I finished weeding, I fed the animals, gathered the eggs, and I fixed me a sandwich to take with me. I'll be back in about two hours. Sam**._

She tacked it back up on the refrigerator and ran outside.

Sam saddled up Ace, and they hit the trail.

They had just got to War Drum Flats when she remembered something she had heard at school the other day. Someone had said that there had been a few wolves set free and were roaming the area, and to stay away.

_We'll be fine._ She thought and patted Ace's neck.

That's when she saw them, the new wild pack. The mangy looking wolves, all either a nice gray or tan, were glaring at her from about a mile ahead, with cold, hungry, hateful gold eyes. She felt Ace tense beneath her, and knew that he wanted to run.

"Get! Go on, get!" She yelled at the wolf dogs, but knew it wouldn't work.

So Sam sent Ace into a sudden gallop, hoping the wolves would be to surprised to chase.

It didn't work.

As they gained on Ace, and then when one suddenly pulled in front of the horse, she knew they had them cold.

She would probably never play with Cody, talk to Dad, Gram, and Brynna, look deep into Jake's mustang eyes. Never talk to Jen or help Mrs. Allen, never see Tempest or the Phantom again.

When she looked ahead from where she was trying to keep Ace calm, she saw the sight that had never been more welcome: a silver stallion galloping toward her, with a black mare and rider close at his heels.

Her Zanzibar and her friend Jake.

The wolves paid no attention to the new comers; they were intent on getting their meal.

Now.

She looked down at the wolf that was now circling Ace's long legs, and prayed that Jake would hurry up.

She looked over at him and could tell he was still over a mile away, and the wolves wouldn't wait that long. Sam tried to stop her tears, but she couldn't. She tried to smile and tell herself that it would be all right, but she couldn't.

When the big gray wolf lunged at Ace's neck the horse reared, and Sam knew she was falling. The last thing she saw were gray paws and a long nose pointed down and the silver and black legs that galloped so slowly.

**A/N: Okay, I know it was a bit odd and a tad bit bad, but it was all I could come up with. Deal with it. Chapter two coming ASAP. R&R**


	2. The Aftermath

"Sam?"

_She heard the voice as if it were a dream. A dream that she didn't want to wake from._

"Sam, honey, you need to wake up now."

_She was in a beautiful place. She was with Ace, Phantom, Tempest, and, most important, her mother. They were walking, side by side, along the La Charla River, Louise Forster whispering, _

"_Wake up, dear. Wake up."_

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Jake Ely paced the waiting room of the hospital in Darton impatiently.

_Good job, Ely._ He scorned himself over and over. _You swore yourself not to let this happen again. _

"Jake," Wyatt said from his chair. "Go on home. We'll call you if – I mean when - she wakes up."

Jake looked over at his neighbor, and when he saw Wyatt's head in his hands, he scorned himself again._ You failed again._

"All right, Wyatt." He said and turned toward the exit, but stopped and turned back and said,

"I'm sorry."

Wyatt looked up from his hands, and smiled a small, sad smile at Jake

"It wasn't your fault, Jake. Neither time was."

Jake nodded and continued out of the hospital, almost bumping into Jennifer Kenworthy, Sam's best girl friend, all the while keeping a straight, emotionless face.

But when he got in his battered blue truck and started down the road he cried like a baby.

**A/N: Yes, it was a little sappy, but I like it. Guess whom the next chapter is about? AMY! Yay Heartland!**


	3. Heartland

Amy Fleming was coming out of the barn on her family's farm into the hot sunshine.

"Amy!"

She turned toward the house and saw her older sister, Lou, standing in the doorway holding the phone.

"You may want to take this."

Amy jogged over and took the phone. "Amy Fleming here."

"Hi Amy, my name is Brynna Forster, and I would like to know if maybe you could, um, work on my daughter's horse. I mean –"

"It's okay, Mrs. Forster, I understand. Can you tell me about the horse?" Amy said, and she listened intently.

"Ace is a mustang that was adopted and gentled by my husband, Wyatt, for Samantha, our daughter, when she came home from a two-year stay in San Francisco." She took a deep breath, then continued.

"Samantha was riding Ace on a trail when a pack of wolves, newly implanted, attacked them. Ace reared while Sam was trying to scare the wolves away, and they fell. The wolves attacked and tore them both up pretty bad, but more so Ace than Sam, although she still hasn't woken up from the coma that the fall put her in. He has all sort of bite marks and injuries all over him." Mrs. Forster said and Amy's ears perked up.

"I can see how that can traumatize a horse." She said and took notes.

"Yes, now Ace won't let anyone near him, and he spooks at everything. Sam will be devastated when she sees her big spoiled baby acting like this."

Amy could hear the despair in the woman's voice as she said the words. She would be upset if her horse, Sundance, acted that way.

"All right, Mrs. Forster, do you think I could talk to my family about taking on a new horse, and then I'll call back either tonight or tomorrow?" Amy said.

"Of course, let me give you my cell phone number, me and my husband will be staying at the hospital a lot with Sam." Amy jotted down the number and said good-bye, and then rushed out to find Ty Baldwin, the head stable hand and her boyfriend.

"Ty?" She called as she walked inside the barn. "You in here?"

"Yeah, I'm grooming Jake." His voice came from the stall down the aisle. She walked over to Jake's stall, and couldn't see past the huge Clydesdale gelding.

"I just got a call. From Nevada." That seemed to get his attention, because his face peered around the huge horse from where he was combing Jake's tail. "Nevada?"

"Yeah, about a horse." Amy told him the story and he whistled.

"Wow, that's tough. So they want us to take him?"

"Yes, she wanted him to be like his old self for her daughter, Samantha." Amy looked into his eyes and could tell he was thinking hard about it.

"Do you think we could take him?" She asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Amy, you already have so much to do without taking on an extra horse."

Amy stroked the Jake's velvety nose and thought about it. "I think I could do it. I could do all the regular chores early, then after the feedings work with Ace, exercise some of the horses, then help with all the nightly chores and still have some time with him in the evenings."

Ty looked at her skeptically. "What about when school starts back?"

He had her there, but she shrugged. "I'll find some way."

Ty looked at her for a moment, then he came out of the stall after giving the Clydesdale a pat and said,

"We'll see, but I don't think you can be Wonder Woman, no matter how much you want to be."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be Wonder Woman, Ty, I only want to help a horse. Now let's stop arguing and go inside for some dinner." She kissed him on the cheek then bounded away towards the house, from which the delicious smell of some sort of pasta came, and it smelled good.

**A/N: Okay, what ya'll think? I like it, but I think Ty was a little overbearing. Man, I need to lighten these guys up, don't I? Well, I've got _loads_ of homework to do, so I'll try to post maybe tomorrow or perhaps again tonight. Thank's for the R's!**


	4. Goodbye, Ace

"Sam? Sam, sweet heart, please open your eyes and look at your old Gram."

_Sam heard her Gram's voice and suddenly she was in the dark. "Mom! Mommy? Where are you?" She called in her mind, but it was blank._

"Samantha Ann Forster, if you don't wake up, I, I, I don't know what I'll do!"

_Gram's voice sounded awful near tears. But her eyes were too heavy to open. She tried, she really did, and Gram must have noticed._

"Sam! Sam, open your eyes, you can do it. Just try."

_She tried again. This time a blinding light shone through, and she squinted. _

"Wyatt! Brynna! You'd better get in here! She's waking up."

Sam finally adjusted her eyes to the light and could see three people staring down at her.

"Samantha!" Her dad said and engulfed her in a hug.

Gram was crying, very noisily, while Brynna cried silently.

"Samantha, if you _ever_ do that again –"

"Leave her alone, Wyatt," Brynna said as she came and hugged her as well.

"Ace?" Sam croaked the word out, her throat hurt really bad.

Brynna froze for a moment, then said,

"He's alive, but, um, he's not himself."

Sam started to panic. He was alive, but not himself? What could've happened?

"Sam, relax, dear." Gram said, walking over from where she stood to sit on the foot of Sam's bed. But Sam could not relax, not when Ace might be hurt, or alone, or whatever was wrong with him.

"He's at Dr. Scott's, but he won't let anyone near him. The only way Glen could get close enough to check him out they had to tranquilize him. But there may be a way he can get better." Brynna paused, then continued. "I was looking on the BLM computer and found a stable in Virginia called Heartland. Amy and Lou Fleming run it, and, along with two stable hands, they treat injured, abused, and traumatized horses with kindness and herbs and natural remedies. I called them earlier and Amy said she'd call us back tomorrow since she didn't last night and say if they can take him or not."

Sam was shocked, and not in a good way. Virginia? That was like a world away from Nevada. Then, as if planned, Brynna's phone began ringing. She pulled it out and smiled.

"I'll only be a minute." And she walked off into the hall.

"I need to call Jen and Jake, so Maxine can bring Cody back to the hospital." Wyatt said and followed Brynna out the door.

It seemed like eternity before they came back. All Gram did was obsess over how happy she was that Sam was awake, and that the Ely's were so kind as to take Cody home with them while her, Dad, and Brynna stayed at the hospital. But, eventually, her parents came back.

"Good news!" Brynna said as she came in. "Heartland has agreed to take Ace. Wyatt will drive him as soon as you're out of the hospital, Sam, so you can say good-bye."

"And," Dad spoke up. "Jake is going to be bringing Cody and Jen in about five minutes."

But no matter how good the news was, Sam couldn't even force a smile. Things were too wrong.

_**Two weeks later . . .**_

Sam was getting better on the crutches, though she often caught them on her good foot. She walked toward the small fenced-in backyard of Dr. Glen Scott to see Ace before they loaded him for his trip to Virginia.

She got there and she was shocked. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Ace since the accident, but every time she saw his scratches, and cuts, and bite marks, she was hit with the reality that Ace would never be the same as he was back before.

She tried not to cry as when she walked up Ace snorted and limped away, trying to get as far away from her as he could.

"It's okay, Ace, boy. I have a treat for you." She held out the sugar cube that would have sent Ace into frenzy last month, but he only stared at her. Like she was the enemy. Like she was the reason he was like this. And she was.

"Okay, boy. You don't have to like me. But will you please forgive me?" She whispered, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and almost fell over when she saw Jake's face. Jake was going to drive Ace to Virginia in River Bend's trailer since Wyatt himself was sick. Gram had followed Jake and Sam in the Buick so Sam would have a way back to the ranch.

"It'll be okay, Brat, he'll come around." He said, and then walked to the little shed that served as a tack room. He came out with Ace's halter and lead rope, and a blindfold.

"It's better than havin' to tranquilize him." He muttered, and Sam almost cried when she saw the fear in the mustang's dark brown eyes. It took about an hour and he was loaded. But Jake, along with Dr. Scott, who had come to help when Ace bit Jake's hand, would have bruises to show for it. Sam gave Ace one last glance as she watched the trailer pull out of the driveway.

_I hope Amy will be able to help him._ Sam thought to herself as she climbed into Gram's Buick. _Because I sure don't know what I'll do without him._

**A/N: A little confusing, I think. Hope ya'll enjoy. A little sappy, too. But I think I like it. I some how find it highly amusing to think of two-year old Cody following all the Ely boys like a little lost puppy dog. Amy's turn!!!**


	5. Welcome to Heartland

It was about noon, Saturday, when Amy heard the sound of a truck-trailer coming up the drive. Lou had already called Scott Trewin, Heartland's vet and Lou's boyfriend, earlier and they were sitting inside the house while Amy worked with the horses. Scott had given the horses all their shots, so he only came by for Lou and Ace. Ben was at a show with his gelding, Red, so it was just them, Lou, Scott and Grandpa.

"Ty," She called down to the paddock, where he was trying to catch Emmy, a tame mustang mare that had lost her first foal and was sent to Heartland to try and 'pep her up a little' Sheri Macklyn, Emmy's owner, had said.

"Yeah, I see them." He called back, trying not to spook the pretty paint.

Amy nodded and headed back to the driveway, where a truck-trailer was parked. The trailer said "River Bend Ranch, NV." In black, bold letters. She saw her sister talking to the driver; he couldn't be more than a few years older than her.

"You'd want to talk with my sister, Amy, she does most of the treatment." Lou was saying, gesturing in Amy's direction. When he turned to look at her she could tell he was shocked.

"Hi, I'm Amy. You must be, um,"

"Jake Ely." He nodded, touching the brow of his Stetson cowboy hat.

"Nice to meet you. As Lou was saying; I, along with our head stable hand, Ty Baldwin, will be working with Ace." She noticed that the horse was quiet. "Is he sedated?"

"Nope, he's got a blindfold on. Be careful, I may would have stuck up for him before, but now I'm saying he's downright dangerous." Jake warned, and Amy cautiously unbolted the trailer.

"It's okay, boy. You're going to be just fine." Amy murmured softly to the horse. He stamped his foot impatiently, as if saying "Cut the baby talk and get me out of this tin can on wheels."

"Easy, now. Good boy, Ace." Amy led him out into the yard, and almost immediately he started acting up.

"See, even without the blindfold he acts like this." Jake remarked, but Amy was too busy to take notice.

"It's all right, Ace, calm down." Amy tried to do t-touch on his neck, but almost as soon as she moved her hand, he sensed her through the blindfold and whinnied a shrill, terrified, mustang call as he reared.

"Look out!" Jake said as he rushed over to grab Ace's lead rope before he could fall over backwards.

"Thanks," Amy said as she took the rope from him. "I'll just go put him in the barn. Lou can show you where the tack room is so you can put Ace's stuff away." She tried to lead the gelding away, but he locked his legs and would not go forward. It was right then that Dazzle, a mustang sent to Heartland to be gentled, popped into her mind.

"Ty?" Amy called down to the paddock. "Can you please bring Emmy up here?"

"Okay." He answered and began leading the paint to where they were.

"She a mustang?" Jake asked.

"Former. Like Ace, she was adopted from Nevada." Amy replied, easing herself closer to Ace while she kept her voice in a soft, singsong tone.

"So, she's here for gentling?"

"No, her owner gentled her, she was supposed to be a brood mare, but when she lost her first foal she went into depression. We're just trying to snap her out of it."

Jake looked skeptical. "So you've never had a _real_ mustang before?"

Amy was close enough to Ace she could braid his pretty black mane, but she kept her hands lowered and stared at Jake instead of the gelding.

"Yes, we have had a _real_ mustang before. Dazzle was a lead stallion before he was adopted. Ty and I, though it was mostly Ty, gentled him and trained him for his owners."

She shot a glance over to Emmy and Ty, and started getting closer to the blindfolded gelding's halter. She slowly lifted her hand to the underside of the halter and grabbed the clip to the lead rope firmly. Emmy sauntered up, gazing at Ace before letting out a call of her own. Ace's ears pricked and his head turned to the sound.

"You want me to try and coax him into the paddock with Emmy? I was just going to give her a good grooming before exercising her." Ty said softly.

"That would be a smart plan," Amy said as she pulled lightly on the halter. "And that's what I'm aiming for. Just lead Em up beside Ace and we'll try to get them to be friends. And where one horsy friend goes, the other will more that likely follow."

The paint sidled up beside the bay and they sniffed noses, rather awkwardly for Ace, who was blindfolded, still. And, as Amy had figured, when Ty led Emmy away, Ace followed tentatively.

"There." She said as she closed the gate behind the horses. Ty came over to where her and Jake were waiting by the gate. "Should we take off his blindfold now, you think?"

Amy looked at Jake, being as how he knew Ace best, and he shrugged. "I guess."

She was beginning to realize that getting a lot of words out of this Ely guy was a tough job.

"Okay, Ty, do you want to do it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said. He walked cautiously to the gelding, then in one quick movement the blindfold was off, and then Ace went wild.

**What you think, you ever encouraging readers? I think I did pretty good, personally. But I know several who would like to tell me different. Oh, and in The Problem, you know how it goes "no way Hose, uh-uh, n-o."? Well, it's spelled Jose, not Hose. I all ready had to re-post it once, so ya'll just gonna have to deal with it. **


	6. In Good Hands

"Ty!" Amy screamed as Ace reared and started to gallop around the paddock. And Ty was stuck in the middle with Emmy.

"I figured this would happen." Jake let his voice trail off and Amy turned to glare at him.

"Well, then quit talking and get in there!" She stormed off and almost ran into Scott.

"Well, I had planned on letting him settle in before I checked him over, but I guess the time for waiting is over." He said darkly as he walked over to his truck.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked hesitantly. Scott pulled out a tranquilizer gun and darts.

"I doubt we have any other option." He said as Amy eyed the darts. "It won't hurt him, only make him go to his happy place." Scott finished preparing the gun, then walked over to the paddock, where Jake was trying to get control over Ace, Ty trying to dodge his way to the gate, and Emmy standing there looking confused.

"'Bout time, Doc." Jake said tersely and he, once more, tried to get the lead rope.

"Stand back, you two, one of these darts'll put you in dreamland for a week." Scott said, then fired to gun on Ace. It hit its mark, and within minutes Ace was down.

* * *

Ace was feeling the affects of the tranquilizer bringing him peace. Back before the accident was where he was. And with his girl, Sam.

"_Come here, pretty boy." She greeted him with a sugar cube. His eyes strayed and stayed on that hand._

"_Sorry, Ace, no more. Wouldn't want you getting chunky, would we?" She giggled and rubbed his favorite place on his nose. It felt so good. _

"_I love you, Acey boy." She whispered, and he felt so content. He trusted her. He believed he would keep him safe._

_Boy, was he wrong._

He could feel the hands probing his scars and bruises, he could hear all the voices around him, but he could only see his girl with her red hair.

* * *

"He looks fine, just his memory of the accident is haunting him. But, then again, I'm no horse psychiatrist" Scott said as he got up from beside the bay mustang.

"So, any prospects for a recovery?" Jake asked, keeping a poker face that clearly he was trying to hide his apprehension with.

"Hard to say, you'd have to talk to Amy on the behavioral issues, but physically he should recover in a few months." Scott said as he fixed his medical bag. "Well, I'll just tell Lou good-night, then be on my way."

As he walked out of the barn, Amy, Ty, and Jake all watched the poor, scared, beat up bay.

"His behavior somewhat reminds me of Spartan, you know, Ty?" Amy said, remembering the horse that her mother and her were trying to rescue when a tree fell onto the truck cab, killing her mother. But, thankfully, he had a happy ending.

"In a way, I guess." Ty said skeptically. "Only all of his hate is focused on the whole world, not just on one person."

"Hold up," Jake said, holding up his head. "Who's Spartan?"

Amy took a deep breath and told him the story, including her mother.

"So, in the end, Spartan hated me the most. But we healed him, and we finally found his owners and they took him back and are giving him the best life possible."

Jake looked a little blown away after she finished, and offered her condolences over her mother. Then, decided what he should say.

"My friend, she lost her mother in a car accident, too. Swerving in order to miss a herd of antelope." He shook his head, took off and re-put on his Stetson, and said, "And the sad thing is, she's got a heart as big as her mother's was." He smiled sardonically, and then nodded his head. "Thanks for taken Ace in, Sam really wasn't sure about it, but I'll tell her he's in good hands."

**I'm back, six chapters, whatcha gon' do now? My wrist has finally healed (Well, for the most part) from where I sprained it last Saturday night and I am back and better than ever! I'm updating my profile here in like 5 seconds, (exaggerating major) and give a little heads up about _Adventures_, 'cuz I'm rewriting it. Holy Coconuts, I need to UD The Problem, huh? Oh, well. OOOHHH! At the end of this story I'm giving ya'll some kind of info on my five new story ideas. Well, I'll only give ya'll three, considering that the others aren't in relation to Phantom Stallion. I'll just keep waiting for _Beyond the Horizon_, by Lauren Brooke, which is the new _Heartland: Spring Break Special._ EEEK! I swear, if Ty and Amy break up and don't get back together I will cry. (Gets emotional) They are like the first ever couple that I had ever read about. _Heartland_ was actually my first series that I had ever read all the way through. (Sniff sniff) APRIL 1ST!!!!! And it better not be no April Fools Day prank neither, 'cuz that'd be _so_ wrong… Oh, and _Heartland_ movie is coming!!! Double EEEK! No pic for Ty, so far, but he'd better be hot, and _when_ I find a pic for this dude, I am _so_ putting the link on here. Oh well,**

**PEACE AND COCONUTS! Star just shot outta the galaxy! Or, at least the fanfiction galaxy.**


	7. Run Away

_**Saturday 5:07 pm.**_

It had been three _very_ long weeks since Ace left, and Sam was depressed. Why couldn't she have gone with him? Why couldn't she at least have gone with Jake to take him to Heartland? Brynna called them every week to check on Ace for Sam, but it wasn't the same. Sam sighed as she collapsed on her bed behind her closed door.

She had come up straight after arriving home from school, just like every other night, ignoring her family, friends, and only focusing on the pain. Oh, her leg was healing up nice, and it didn't hurt really, but it was the thought that she had caused Ace to be the way he was that made her cry at night.

She wanted to go see him, but everyone thought that, apparently, Ace's recovery would go smoother if she didn't get in the way. Of course they never said that, but Sam _had_ a brain.

_Ping._

Sam looked for where the noise had come from.

The window.

She got out of bed and walked over to investigate. When she looked out the window another _ping_ sounded, and Sam saw Jake, Darrell, and Jen down on the ground throwing small pebbles at her window.

When Jen saw her she waved, but Sam didn't do anything.

All her friends were on horseback.

Jen on Silly, Jake on Witch, and Jake had more than likely given Darrell Chip, Quinn's horse. And Jake was holding Jeepers-Creepers, one of the ranch horses, beside Witch.

For her.

The Appaloosa didn't resemble Ace in the slightest way, but Sam didn't care. Jeep was a ranch horse, what if she hurt him, like she hurt Ace?

She was blinking back tears as she shook her head at her friends. The slow movement turned into a desperate shake, and as her friends stared at her, she knew what she had to do. Yes, her family and friends had made an effort to bring her out of this fog, but Sam knew only one thing would make her smile again.

Ace letting her rub his nose.

He had this scratch spot where he would raise his upper lip when Sam tickled it. It was cute, like he was laughing.

Sam was going to Virginia, whether everyone liked it or not.

_**Midnight.**_

Sam had finished packing her bags, full of clothes, and treats for Ace. Sugar cubes, apples, carrots, anything she could find.

She had kept her departure a secret, knowing that if her Dad or Brynna found out they would get mad and make her stay. Even Gram wouldn't let her see Ace.

_No matter what anyone says, I'm seeing my horse._ She thought to herself as she quietly walked downstairs. She skipped over the steps she knew squeaked, and then closed the door quietly behind her. She had her money, clothes, and a bus to catch.

"Ahem. Going somewhere?"

The voice came from beside her, and she turned to see Jake sitting on the porch.

"What are you, a cowboy or a stalker?" Sam growled and continued her walk.

"Right now I want to know where you think you're going." He got up and followed her down the driveway.

"Why should I tell you?" She refused to look at him because moonlight made her do stupid things.

"Because when you declined our little joy ride, I saw something in your eyes." Jake said. "I want to know what that was."

When she stayed silent, willing him to go to his house, he finished.

"You're going to Virginia, aren't you?"

She turned to stare at him, and immediately realized her mistake in doing that. The moonlight falling on him made her painfully aware of him. Very painfully aware.

"You're not stopping me." She said stubbornly. "Even if you chain me down I'll still get loose and leave."

"I don't doubt it, Sam." He answered. "But you don't have to sneak in order to go."

"Yeah, I do." She could feel the tears coming on, but refused to let them fall. "Have you _not_ noticed how, when I mention Ace and that I want to see him, Brynna and Dad get all 'Oh, he'll be fine. Just let Heartland do its work. You don't have to supervise'?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have noticed, and I told them it was a bad idea to keep you from Ace. After all, he _is_ your horse." Jake answered, and by now they were on the road. "But, at the same time, what you're doing is wrong. And, being your friend, I will be honest with you. I expected you to pull a fool stunt like this."

She gaped at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"No ones. I just don't want you hurt." With that he turned around and headed back in the direction of his ranch, and Sam kept going toward the bus station.

**Hey everybody! ****Yay! I finally updated! I was reading my reviews and ******** I got a great idea from Miki, one of my awesomenonymous (New word, combining awesome and anonymous, hehe) reviewers, and I just went from there. KUDOS 2 MIKI!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I promise to wrap this thing up soon, so I can start posting one of my new stories that ya'll are just _dying_ to read (snicker). And I know that _you_, yes, you on the other side of this screen reading this for the first time, are wanting to review. So, just look down there at the bottom left-hand corner, yes there, and click the little button beside 'submit your review' or whatever that thing says. Go ahead, click it, I dare you.**


	8. Dreaming and Arriving

_She was riding. Ace was being a pure mustang today, picking inoperatune moments to buck and prance and whatnot._

_Soon, she was riding over War Drum Flats. _

_"No Sam! Turn back! Don't come this way!" Jake? She looked straight and saw him, tears in his eyes, trailing down his dark cheeks. _

_"Grrrr" A growl from behind her broke her attention. She looked down and there was a wolf. _

_It snapped, Ace bucked, and ran straight for Jake._

_She tried to scream, to yell for him to move, but her voice was silent. She felt the wolf call to another and soon there were several around her. _

_Ace wouldn't turn. Wouldn't obey her command. She would hit Jake..._

Sam was jostled awake as the bus honked it's horn

She was actually thankful to be shaken from the dream she had been having. It was the one she had been having ever since Ace went away. She was riding Ace across War Drum Flats when suddenly Jake was there, tears in his eyes, holding his hands out and begging her to stop. But she couldn't, she had those stupid wolves on her tail. She had to choose between hers and her horses lives, or Jake's life.

Sam shook her head, hoping to make some sense out of the jumble. The thing that most startled her to no end was the fact that Jake had tears in his eyes.

Jake Ely never, _**NEVER**_, cried.

Not when he fell off a horse. Not when he got that compound fracture. Not even when she had bit him as a little kid. And Sam had bit _hard._ But he only laughed and said he was telling Louise.

Suddenly the bus driver shouted. "We're coming into Colorado City. That's as far as this bus is going. Please prepare to unload."

She rubbed her eyes and started to gather her things. A simple tote with food and money and clothes.

The bus jostled into a stop, and the driver opened the doors. The people in the front got out first, then the back. Sam was the last to step off the steps. She watched as the driver switched the sign up from 'Colorado' to 'Nevada'. **(A/N: Do busses go that far? Well, if not, go with it!)**

She stepped off and prepared to find another bus. She looked through all the listings, then found a bus that went all the way to Kansas City, Missouri.

She went inside the bus station, pleased to see a lady at the counter, though it was almost three in the morning.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, when does the bus bound for Kansas City supposed to be leave?"

"Nine fifteen, tomorrow." The lady replied.

Sam felt disappointment run through her. "Oh, well, do you mind if I just rest on one of the benches until then?"

The lady shrugged. "Go ahead. There's some vending machines over in the corner, then a McDonalds down the road, if you get hungry."

Sam nodded and went to get her a twenty-five cent drink and a pack of powdered donuts. As she ate she thought of Ace. Had he forgiven her? Would he be healed? Would he welcome her? The thought of her beloved horse nearly made her burst.

She laid her head on the bench arm and before she knew it, she was asleep, dreaming the same dream.


	9. Heartland: Ace makes a friend

_**-Heartland-**_

"Bring him around." Amy said as she watched Ty excersizing Ace. They were about to try join up.

"Okay, good boy." Ty murmered to the horse as he led the horse to the fence where Amy stood. "You think he's ready?"

"As ready as he'll ever be, I suppose." Amy replied as she slowly climbed over the fence and into the paddock. "There's a boy. You're just a big baby, aren't you, Acey boy?" She stroked his nose.

"Mind if I watch?" Ty asked.

"Of course not, you don't even have to ask." Amy smiled up at her boyfriend. He smiled back, then slowly went to sit on the fence.

"Okay, Acey, go on." Amy chased him to the other side of the paddock. Ace looked at her for a moment, then trotted off, almost comically. As if saying 'if that's how you want it, besides, I wanted to go over here anyway'.

"Ya!" Amy flicked the lounge whip. "Come on, I know you can go faster than that."

Ace picked up speed. Amy flicked the whip again. He went into a gallop.

Ace just went. And went. And went. Went until he was covered in foam. Just ran and ran, never tiring. Finally, she had to stop, lest he over-excerpt his scars and muscles.

"Well, he _is_ a mustang." Ty consoled her as she led Ace into the pasture with Jasmine, Spindle, Sugarfoot, Sundance, and some of the others.

"Yeah, but Dazzle was too. And he wasn't gentled like Ace is." Amy objected. "It just doesn't make sense!"

"Look." Ty pointed to the pasture. Amy turned and saw Ace touching noses with Jasmine, the black mare that was permenantly staying at Heartland. He seemed almost giddy around her. "That's the most I've seen out of him since he's been here."

"Yeah." Amy thought. Then she had an idea. "I've got to call Mrs. Forster anyway, to tell her about Ace. I'll ask if they have a black horse that's friends with Ace. And I'll ask about the other horses that stay with him. Maybe that's the answer!" Amy grinned and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Ty, you're a genious!"

Before he could react or reply, she dashed to the house.

She picked up the phone and dialed the long-distance number to Nevada.

"Hello?" Brynna Forster answered.

"Hello, this is Amy Fleming. I was calling to give an update on Ace and I needed to ask a few questions."

"Sure. But first could I ask if you've seen Sam?"

"No, I haven't. Is she missing?" Amy asked, worried.

"Yeah, we think she might be heading to see Ace. If she turns up, will you give us a call?"

"Of course, Mrs. Forster." Amy agreed.

"Now, what about Ace? How is he?" Brynna asked.

"He's still about the same. Do you have a black horse that's friendly with Ace that he's close to?" Amy asked.

"Jake Ely owns a black mare, but she is in _no_ way friendly to anyone but Jake. Why do you ask?"

"Ace has befriended our black mare, Jasmine. And he's so happy and lively around her, we just wanted to see if he had a friend back home that looked like her." Amy explained.

"The only horses we have that are friendly with him are Sweetheart, Blue, Penny, and Tempest. Oh! Yes, Tempest is a black filly that plays with Ace alot. Blue is a Spanish Mustang, sort of a blue roan color, Penny is my blind pinto (**is that right?**) mare, and Sweetheart isn't here anymore." Brynna said. "Then there's Silly, Jennifer Kenworthy's Palomino mare. Sam and Jen go riding all the time."

"Okay, we'll see if we can't surround him with horses that remind him of home. Maybe it'll bring him out of his shell." Amy said. "We tried to join up with him today, and he didn't show any signs. He just kept running and running, until I had to stop."

"That's a mustang for you. Boundless energy." Brynna said. "Well, I need to go. My husband just got back from checking around town for Sam. Thanks for calling."

"No problem, and I'll call if Sam turns up here. Thanks for answering the questions." Amy said, then hung up. She ran outside and into the barn.

"Ty?" She called. "You in here?"

"Tack room!" He answered and she went into the tack room.

"Okay, we need to keep a watch out for Samantha Forster, she's turned up missing and they said she might be headed here." Amy said, then continued. "We should put Jake in there, he should be good. And, um, Emmy, and Dewey, and probably Dorito would do good."

Dewey was a Palomino gelding who had been sent to Heartland to get over his fear of men, he had been abused by his former owner. Dorito was a beautiful roan mare, sent to get over her fear of trailers. Both had been making wonderful progress in the past few weeks and would be going home sometime soon.

"And where are we putting them?" Ty asked. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"In the garage. Where do you think? In the pasture with Ace." She teased.

"Oh, I was seriosuly thinking how we could get Jake, this huge Clydesdale, into a garage with three other horses." Ty grinned. Amy shook her head and grinned in spite of herself. "Besides, you don't even have a garage!"

"You are something else, Ty Baldwin."

"You wouldn't like me any other way, would you?" Ty raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so." She smiled and went over and kissed him. "Now go get the horses." She reached behind her and gave him three halters and kept one for herself.

"That's not fair!" He said and threw a halter back to her. "You at least have to go get Dorito."

"Fine," She huffed with a grin and then went to get Jake and Dorito.


	10. Heartland: Don't give Ty doughnuts

"Whew, that does it." Ty said as he put Emmy into the pasture. "Do we have to get the others out?"

"It would be better if we took Sunny out. He's a bit of a bully, and Acey boy has a bad record with bullies." Amy said and went to get her little bucksking pony.

"Come on, Sunny." She said, and Ace snorted. "Not you Ace, Sunny."

He snorted again, and looked around. Realization dawned on Amy. "He must recognize the name 'Sunny'!" She called to Ty. He nodded.

"Come here Sundance." She smooched to the little gelding and he started to come, then halted. "Come on, Sundance, I don't have time for your games."

He started to trot again, but he went right past her. "Hey! I'm right here!" She looked after him, and saw a carrot poking through the fence. She gave Ty a mock disappointed stare.

Sundance took the carrot, and ate it while Ty clipped his halter to a lead line. "See? Told you one of these days he'd like me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "What did you eat for breakfast? You're never like this."

He faked an innocent look. "I only had three donuts. With chocolate icing and sprinkles." He grinned.

Amy shook her head. "No more donuts, you hear me? This Ty is getting on my nerves."

He looked down. "Fine. Not even one?"

"How about a half." Amy relented and let a small giggle leave her lips.

"Deal!" He grinned. She rolled her eyes and went to the gate to let herself out. She looked back over the horses before she took the lead from Ty. Her gaze settled on Ace.

"What're we gonna do with you, boy?"

With that she took Sunny to the other pasture.

Once she had finished turning him loose, Lou called them into the house for dinner. It was Wednesday, the annuel meeting-over-dinner night. Ben wasn't there, due to spending the day with his mom. Amy had never been more proud of him.

When Ben had first started to work at Heartland with Ty and her, he had been on offs with his mother, and now they were back talking and spending time together.

She and Ty walked hand in hand, and right before they went inside the farmhouse she stopped and said, "No dessert. You hear me? We still have evening feeding to do, so don't even _think_ of dessert. You understand, Ty Baldwin?"

He laughed. "Yes ma'am, Amy, ma'am!" He mocked a salute and then entered the kitchen.

And Ty had two small pieces of apple pie.

They had just started the evening feeds when Lou came into the barn.

"Amy, phone's for you."

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's a Samantha Forster. She wants to talk to you." Lou answered and handed Amy the phone, then left the barn.

**A/N: Sorry, I just **_**HAD**_** to have Ty get hyper **_**SOMETIME!!!**_** I love getting people hyper, it's fun!**


	11. Sam: Talking to Amy ,OMG IT'S WILL!,

_**-Sam-**_

"This is Amy Fleming." Sam heard the voice on the payphone.

"Hi, Amy, this is Sam Forster. Ace's owner." Sam replied nervously.

"Yes, Sam, I should tell you that your parents are really worried about you." Exactly what she was worried she would hear.

"I know, and I'll call them after I talk to you. But, I um, wanted to come see Ace. If not for a few minutes." Sam hurriedly said. _Please say okay... Please say okay..._

"Well, if your parents say it's all right, then I guess so." Amy sounded relunctant. "Where are you?"

"I, um, am in Colorado City." Sam replied. "I could be in Virginia in a few days."

"Well, okay." Amy said.

"Thank you _so_ much, Amy. You have _no_ idea how much this means to me!" Sam gushed. "Do you mind if I ask how Ace is?"

"He's still the same. I talked to your stepmom a few hours ago and gave a report. I also asked which horses he was friends with. He has befriended a black mare that we have named Jasmine." Amy answered. "And then we put a black Clydesdale named Jake, a Paint mare named Emmy, a Palomino gelding named Dewey, and Dorito, a roan mare in with him. "

"That sounds about right." Sam answered. Seeing a person behind her, she decided to say good bye. "Well, I should go. Thank you so much. I'll be there in a few days. Give Ace a kiss for me!" With that she hung up and let the other person have their turn. She went and sat on her bench. It was almost eight am. An hour and fifteen minutes before they were scheduled to leave. She looked around for another pay phone that she could use to call... her dad? Brynna? Gram? Jake? Jen? Who _would _she call? She saw no other, so she waited until the old lady was finished making her call.

She jumped up and ran to the phone when the lady left. She dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Can I speak to Jake?" She asked.

"This is me. Sam?" He asked, and she slumped with relief.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Samantha Anne, where the heck are you?" Jake said, his voice growing louder.

"Jake, be quiet, someone might hear you." Sam said, praying he would lower his voice before one of his brothers or someone asked who he was talking, or rather screaming, to. "I'm at a bus stop in Colorado City. I just called Amy Fleming, the girl who's working with Ace, and she said I could come see him."

"Good for you, but have you called your dad? He's furious that you ran off! He's had all of us out lookin' for you!" Jake said, luckily he was quieter.

"No, but I will as soon as I get off the phone with you." Sam said. "Anyway, well, I should call him. Oh, I have something to tell you."

"And what's that, Brat?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ace has made a friend, who just _happens_ to be a black mare. Just thought you'd like to know that Ace might have a crush on Witch." How she could be in a teasing mood, she had no idea.

"Haha, very funny. Now call your dad." Jake said.

"Yes big brother." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Brat? Be careful, huh? Some of us want you back _sometime_ soon." He hung up after he said that.

She stared at the phone. Had Jake Ely... No. No, he couldn't have implied that he wanted her to come home so he could see her... No. That couldn't be it. He must have been talking about Cody, or Jen. She let it go, and checked for anyone who needed to use the phone. No one.

She dialed home. No one answered.

"Hello, this is River Bend." She heard a familiar voice come on the phone extension.

"Pepper! Oh man, is dad around?"

"Sam? Girl, where are you?" Pepper sounded shocked.

"Pepper, please just answer my question. Is Dad there?"

"No, he aint. He's out looking for _you_." Pepper replied.

"Well, can you get me the machine?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll send you to the house." Pepper sighed.

Ring... Ring... Ring.

"Hello, this is the Forsters. Leave a name and number and we'll get back to you."

BEEP.

"Hey, Dad, Brynna, Gram, Cody, it's Sam. Just calling to let you know I'm headed to go see Ace. I'll be back in a few days, I promise. Please don't come get me, I need to do this. Love ya'll." She hung up the phone

She climbed out of the booth and sat back on her bench. Almost nine now, so she decided to go and wait outside for the bus. It rolled in soon after, all the passengers unloaded, and the sign switched from 'Colorado', to 'Missouri'. The driver got off, went inside to rest, then got back on the bus about five minutes later.

"Bus bound for Kansas City is leaving now, please board." Came over the intercom, and Samantha picked up her bag and headed onto the bus. She picked a window seat in the back, and stuffed her bag underneath the seat. Soon the bus filled up, and the last person on the bus was a very cute guy and the only seat left was the one beside Sam.

He smiled as he came over. "This seat taken?"

She shook her head. "No, it isn't."

He sat. "My name's Will. Will Savage." He offered his hand.

"Samantha Forster." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Where're you headed?" Will asked.

"Virginia, you?"

"Virginia." He smiled a gorgous smile. "We could be heading for the same place!"

She smiled. "I doubt that. I'm going to a farm called Heartland."

He nodded. "You're going to the southern part, I live in the northern part. Oh well, why are you going there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My horse was injured and we sent him there. I'm going to see him. What about you? If you don't mind me asking." She replied.

"Coming home from a vacation with my grandparents." He nodded. "I know, I know, a sixteen year old going and spending the summer with grandparents. Pathetic, huh?"

"No, not really." She smiled. Then stifled a yawn. "Sorry, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"It's not problem, go ahead and power nap." Will said and pulled a veterenarian book out of his pocket. "I need to read."

She nodded and leaned her head against the window. Staring out at the landscape, so much different from Nevada, that's for danged sure.

She began to think about Ace. What would he look like? How much different?

Soon, she found herself dozing, her mind going back to the same dream.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! OMG it's Will! If he doesn't really live in Virginia, then oh well, he does now. Stay tuned for more Will sightings... if I have mercy and even write more about him... stupid Will, having to come between Ty and Amy... (mumbles incoherently)**


	12. Back with the Family: Missing Sam

"Hey, Dad, Brynna, Gram, Cody, it's Sam. Just calling to let you know I'm headed to go see Ace. I'll be back in a few days, I promise. Please don't come get me, I need to do this. Love ya'll."

Wyatt Forster slammed his hat on the kitched table. "I should've known she'd go there!"

Brynna walked over and put her arms around him from behind. "Wyatt, we should've never kept her away from Ace."

Wyatt sighed and turned around to face his wife. "I know," then the anger returned. "She'll be lucky if I don't ban her from the barn entirely after this."

Brynna shook her head, and smiled a little. "Wyatt, that's being unfair and you know it. She said she'll be back in a few days, and she needed to get out of the house anyway. Though she could've asked us before leaving."

Wyatt sighed again and looked above his wife to his mother. "Could you make some coffee?"

Grace smiled. "Yes, I think we could all use some." She looked at Brynna. "Well, maybe not _all_ of us." She glanced around. "Where's Cody?"

"Upstairs, playing with his cowboys." Brynna smiled. She had gotten Cody some little action figures dressed as cowboys, indians, and she even got him some little horses for his third birthday, last year.

"I'll go up and get him." Grace smiled and exited the kitchen.

"What'd she mean, you can't have coffee?" Wyatt asked as he sat at the table.

Brynna smiled ear to ear. "Well, Wyatt, I think I may be pregnant again."

Wyatt stared. "Really?"

She nodded. "Is that okay? I was kind of hoping for a girl."

Wyatt started to grin. "Why wouldn't be okay?" He jumped up and hugged his wife. "When do you think the baby'll be due?"

Brynna frowned as she concentrated. "Um... Probably June or July. Somewhere in through there."

"Mama?" Cody asked as he and Grace came back into the kitchen. "When will Sam be back?"

Brynna picked the little boy up. "She'll be back in a few days, okay sweety?" Brynna kissed the boys light brown hair, then set him in a chair. "Would you like some milk and a snack before you go to bed?" His little head bobbed up and down, and that's where Grace took over.

"I'll get you a little muffin, and we'll share it, okay?" She took a muffin and gently broke it in half, then set the smallest half on the plate infront of Cody, then the other on a different plate. Then she got a small cup for her grandson and a bigger glass for herself and poured milk in both.

As Grace sat at the table, she realized Wyatt and Brynna had left the kitchen. She paid it no mind and sat down to eat her bedtime snack with Cody.

"I can't wait until Sammy get's back." Cody said as he stuffed a bite of the blueberry muffin in his mouth. "So's I can show her how much Jake taught me."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Grace scolded, then smiled. "We're all proud of you, sweet heart."

Cody grinned. "Jake said that I'd be ridin' on the round up in no time!"

"Now, I don't know about that." Grace said, finished her own muffin, then concentrating on her glass of milk. Suddenly she remembered that Wyatt wanted coffee. _Oh well, he probably wouldn't want any now,_ Grace thought as she and the little boy finished their snack.

"Okay, Cody, let's get you to bed." She put the cups and plates in the sink, preparing to do them with the breakfast dishes, and then took a rag and wiped the little boys face and hands. She then picked him up and carried him up to his room. They had converted the spare room upstairs into Cody's bed room. _And now we'll be doing the down stairs room into a little girl's room_, Grace smiled as she helped the little boy into his bed. He had already changed into his pajamas before hand, so she tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Cody." She said as he sat up to hug her.

"'Night Gram." He said, then laid back down and let her tuck him in again.

"Sleep good," She said as she turned out the light and exited the room, closing the door behind her. She then went upstairs to her own room to turn in for the night. As she reached her door, she gave a silent prayer for her grandaughter, her daughter-in-law, and the new baby.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just couldn't refuse the whole 'Brynna having another baby' thing. The way it's looking, it might be a girl, but who knows? Well, let's get back to Heartland, or will it be Sam? Or maybe it should be Jake at Three Ponies? The possibilities never end!!! **


	13. Jake's Decision

**-Jake­-**

"Jake?" Maxine asked as she noticed how her youngest son had barely touched his food. "You must have something on your mind. You've barely nibbled that chicken."

Jake gulped, and quickly looked up at his mother. "It's nothin'." He said, then took a bite to please her.

Maxine studied him, then looked at her husband. Luke was enjoying the chicken, and was helping himself to a second helping.

"This is delicious, Mom." Quinn remarked as he finished his own piece and reached for another.

"Yeah, can I have Jake's since he won't eat it?" Nate teased, but Jake quickly glared at his older brother and took another bite.

"Boys." Luke warned, not looking up from his plate. The table moved to silence after that. Amazingly Jake was the first one finished. He quickly placed his plate in the sink and stalked out the door. Maxine didn't have to look to know he was going to the barn.

_Maybe he's finally realizing his feelings for Samantha,_ Maxine thought as she finished her own meal.

000

Jake walked into the barn, thankful to be out from under his mother's gaze. She could read him too well.

He quietly walked to his horse, Witch, who was in her stall. She snorted when she saw him. He walked to the tack room and took a grooming kit, then walked back and let himself in the stall and began to groom the mare.

As he concentrated on the strokes of the brush, he let his mind wander.

_I wonder if Sam has seen Ace yet,_ He thought, then shook his head to clear it. He would not think about Sam and all the worry she caused everyone. When she called this afternoon he thought he'd strangle her. Either that or go pick her up. Letting her go by herself was one of the worst decisions he had made.

_But by the way she sounded it seemed she was doin' okay,_ He thought again. He realized he was stroking Witch a little too powerfully when she snorted and stomped a hoof.

"Sorry, girl." He murmered and soften the strokes. As he finished grooming her he knew what he would do. He put the kit up, and after giving Witch a rub on the nose, he ran out of the barn.

"Mom?" He called. Everyone else had finished their meals and were in the living room watching TV, leaving Maxine washing the dinner dishes. Jake walked over to her.

"Mom?"

"What is it, Jake?" She asked, drying her hands on a towel and turning towards her son.

"I was wonderin', if, maybe..." Jake started to rub the back of his neck.

"You want to go after Sam, don't you?" Maxine asked, smiling a little.

"Yes ma'am." Jake admitted. "And I know where she's headed, so I could probably be there before she gets there."

His mother studied him. "Well, me and your father were going to wait till your birthday, but I suppose that since you want to go find Samantha we could give it to you early. Let me go get him." Maxine rushed to living room, returning with Luke.

"Honey, Jake wants to go after Sam," She explained to her husband. "So, I thought, maybe..." She moved her hands suggestively. Luke caught on.

"I suppose it would be alright." He said, looking at Jake. "Go to the yard behind the little house, you'll find it there." Jake was puzzled by this statement. He nodded to his father, then walked outside, his mother on his heels.

It was a short walk across the yard to the little house, a small house that was built on the land beside the actual Ely house, and when he walked to the back yard he found a dark blue Ford truck, all shiny and new, though it was an older model. Jake stared, then turned to his mother.

"Is that mine?"

Maxine smiled. "It was about time for you to have your own car, and now that we have a little bit of extra money we decided to get you boys some wheels." She gestured to the truck. "Go on, the keys are in the seat."

Jake smiled and went to the truck. The inside was a light grayish-tan color, and the silver keys were in the seat. It was a stick shift, but so was the old truck they had all shared.

It was then he noticed the other vihicles behind him. All were trucks, and all were fixer-uppers. Then he remembered he might want a change of clothes, his money, and perhaps a snack or two for the drive to Virginia.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I KNOW I KNOW! I'M SO MEAN BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED AT ALL!!! But, to be honest, I think I did a rather good job at Jake, but I may have gotten perhaps a little bit out there, but hey, this is my first PHANTOM STALLION fic, and I'm hoping that I get the newest book, that new Hawaii book that came out in May, sometime soon, it's killing me!!! Well, I promised you Jake, now it'll be either Sam or Heartland... I think Sam. Will Jake beat Sam to Heartland? Will Sam and Jake **_**ever**_** get together? Well, let's find out, shall we?**


End file.
